


show me what you got and I'll show what you're missing

by duisarcus



Series: Saligia [4]
Category: Angelus Reprobi (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duisarcus/pseuds/duisarcus
Summary: Rory wants nothing more than to get his mouth on Gallus, see how the angel will take it-
Relationships: Azerorin | Lust/Gallus (Angelus Reprobi)
Series: Saligia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383058
Kudos: 4





	show me what you got and I'll show what you're missing

Rory drops to his knees in a filthy parody of prayer, yanking Gallus's pants open with a hunger the angel hadn't expected, 

and hes _purring_ into the jumping muscle of Gallus's stomach as he drags his nails up Gallus's thighs, follows it with his _teeth,_

and Gallus is _crying,_ because he can't handle the burn of pleasure, the way Rory runs his tongue over the velvet soft underside of Gallus's cock before swallowing him down, swallowing him _whole,_

and Gallus has _seen_ how the demon is with his priest, has _seen_ the utter, soul-wrenching, adoring, all-encompassing _devotion_ in every line of Rory's body, and he wonders how the man _survives it,_

when he's _purely human,_

because 

Rory's on his _knees,_ and he's got Gallus down his _throat,_ and Gallus feels like he's shaking apart, like his skin's too tight to hold everything he's feeling, 

and his hands are in Rory's hair, and Rory's letting him _pull,_ and he's _sobbing_ because he can't _handle this,_

 _this_ being 

hands on his thighs, 

_and_

a body sprawled over his legs, 

_and_

a _wicked_ mouth, 

a tongue curling around the head of his cock, a rough _purr_ from a being older than the world, who understood _faith_ better than Gallus had _ever_ known, older than life, older than _sin itself,_

and Gallus can’t _take it,_ doesn’t understand how the priest _can_ when Rory croons sweet things over the crest of Gallus’s hips, rubs his cheek over the _heave_ of his stomach, 

_drags_ his mouth against the hot line of Gallus’s cock and says in a sex-rough, _rolling_ voice, “you gonna come for me, _angel,”_

and Gallus _does,_

and Rory _licks him clean,_ after, until Gallus is _begging_ for something he doesn’t know, can’t name, but _wants,_ he _wants_ with a desperation he can’t _stand,_

and Rory says _“good boy,”_

and it’s _absolution_ dripping down his spine, filling the cracks he didn’t know he had, and he’s finally coming down from it when Rory presses a kiss to his forehead, calls him _angel_ in that sweet _rasp,_

and Gallus thinks he may begin to understand the kind of faith that Rory carries in his _bones,_ now. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found [right over here on tumblr,](http://duisarcus.tumblr.com/) and I have some info in my ao3 profile if you wanna check it out!
> 
> the webcomic can be found [here!](http://www.paniniprince.com/angelus/)


End file.
